Life on the Line
by angie9281
Summary: Getting up one day, Sookie immediately sees and senses something is terribly off. Upon discovering a strange yet familiar ailment threatening her life as well as some of her loved ones, time quickly starts to run out on her very existence as well as the entire realm of Faery, leaving a unexpected figure to be the one to save the faeries and Faery
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Something was off, she knew as much when she awoke that morning. It felt like death was looming within her and her powers even felt off, lessened. To her right, he was sleeping, dead to the world and surely she didn't want to raise any alarms. Slowly, so as not to disturb him, she went to the bathroom and went to take a shower, hoping, thinking, that it could do the trick. That perhaps she had simply had a rough night of sleep. But that wasn't possible, her body recovered easily from things and being exhausted was rare and even then, again, she recovered easily. But it was then she saw it, nearly stumbling over her feet with panic. It was impossible and yet here it was, same but slightly different. Dark veins popping out on only her chest. For now. But she knew she was mostly faerie and only partially vamp. Her heart beat, after all so how was it she seemed to carry a illness that she knew damn well had been eradicated some time ago. Dressing haphazardly, she retreated to Faery, hoping perhaps someone knew something she didn't.

Having just returned from a quiet stay in Faery, she was always ready to return, to see her daughter and son in law again. But this visit was certainly not the most pleasant one. And it was the moment she returned in the other realm that she saw something was terribly wrong. The trees were looking as if they were dying, their lushness thinned and their brilliant green leaves were faded, wilting slightly. The usually bright sky at this time of day was not as blue as she knew it was supposed to be and something in the air, it was a sickness. Something that she knew she shared with the realm. Bursting from the well guarded palace, the woman passed the guards without a second glance, hurrying to meet her mother, her husband Blaze not far behind.

"Something is terribly wrong…..everything was fine last night when we returned for the night and when we got up…. ." Aurora lifted her sleeves up, revealing the beginnings of the ugly veins. "It looks like what you said Dad had once…but it was eliminated and besides, he shouldn't have them, he is pure faerie." she gestured to Blaze, who revealed veins dark and ugly as well.. "To say nothing of the surroundings….." she said as she gestured to the castle behind them, the landscape around them. Everything looked sick. "I feel like there is death inside me…like the land is dying. And I haven't; a clue how this happened or how to undo this."

Sookie couldn't help but start to panic. She knew all faeries were linked to Faery and if Faery fell, so did the faeries. And so she and her son and law, and her daughter would be no more. "I need to go home and check on your father….you two…perhaps some of the scholars have a idea of what has caused this….what brought it on." watching as her kin raced off into the town, forgoing any guards to accompany them, Sookie vanished herself back home, to a wide awake face that fell as soon as he saw the veins creeping up her neck subtly.

 **Chapter 2**

"How…..how is this even possible?" Eric asked, ignoring the bleeds that had started, having not gotten the rest he needed. "That was not only vanquished but-" he was interrupted by a slowly weakening Sookie.

"It is almost like the virus mutated and is able to attack anything living. Faery itself is dying and as such all those from there or who have descended from there…" she couldn't bear to finish the thought. "I have no idea how long we have but judging by how bad things started looking there, I imagine it isn't much time….." she had a catch in her throat as she saw he was staring at the veins, knowing the painful memories it brought back for him. He had lost his sister to a similar illness and though this was clearly something different, there was enough similarity to make this a painful experience for him as well. This time, he feared the solution wouldn't a simple one. That a entire race and a realm was on the line….it was a sobering thought. "I have lost too many people…that this is happening again-worse this time-I won't let it take you…any of you." he pulled her close and it was déjà vu all over again, she felt like they were back when he had finally returned to town after six months away. When she had come to the door and seen him and saw the deadly veins on his body. And here they were again, this times the roles reversed, her life on the line. They stood there in silence for several long minutes, her eyes closed as he embraced her, stroking her hair gently, flashes of Nora's demise still very fresh in his mind and for a moment her face was replaced by those of his kin threatened by this blight. And he felt, even though his black tank top, her warm tears as she tried but failed to hold it together.

"This is not over, not by a long shot….we haven't given up before, have we?" he finally said, gently tilting her chin up to look at him and as troubled as he was to see the light leaving her by the second. He could feel it, through their shared bond that she didn't have a lot of time and by extension, nor did her second home and her kin. The question was, just how long did they really have before so much was lost?

 **Chapter 3**

They had arrived within the hour and thanks to the enchanted ring from Niall, the Viking was able to withstand the sun, though he was clearly running on empty himself, being up during the day. But what was happening was taking precedence over everything else and seeing the changes to Faery surprised and shocked even him. She was not nearly as strong as she normally was but she was neither too weak to walk or summon her power. But things were taking a toll on her physically and mentally.

"It takes a lot to surprise me but this…." he said as he gestured with a arm to a place that was always beautiful, pristine. But the grass was becoming a brownish grey, almost black in spots. "How are you holding up?" he asked her as she walked at his side, staring dully around a place she felt dying along with herself.

"I just…I can't understand how or why this is happening and I can only hope that we get answers before….. " she couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. "If I don't make it…we've never discussed it before but…" she stopped and turned to look up at him, her brown eyes brightening with the seriousness of that which she was about to demand of him. "If I don't make it through this. I want you to move on. I want you to have a happy life after all you've suffered in your long life. I can't bear the thought of you being alone again…not exactly alone, what with Pam and our friends and rest of our family but…"

He was glad she had returned to bring him with her to Faery, that they could deal with this as a family. But he hadn't expected this conversation to head in this direction. "As glad as I am to have a large group of friends and family…..I truly believe I couldn't ever move on from you. But I won't have to worry because I am not losing you…any of you. We've gotten through terrible things before and I have no doubt that we will again. "

She had always admitted that confidence, that swagger and yet she knew there was fear and worry there as well and she loved him all the more for it. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as mine…"

"I can safely say the same thing about you." he replied, looking stoic but she saw that sparkle in those eyes of his. He was about to kiss her when they were joined by their daughter and son in law who must have seen them form the nearby palace. Without warning, they were teleported straight into a meeting room, where some simply dressed faeries were waiting. Healers, Sookie knew, by their plain light blue dresses, the men in the same color, though they wore tunics and slacks., plain brown boots on all their feet.

"We're sorry for hurrying you in here but we have already managed to get some answers." said Aurora as she gestured for her parents to sit at the round table in the center of the rustic yet regal looking room. Polished walls of cherry wood lined the walls, floors and ceiling white glowing stones provided extra light, light that was needed thanks to the increasingly cloudiness, the dreariness of the realm. "The healers here are knowledge in more than illnesses in living beings and though this incident has never before happened….Olivia, would you please explain what you told us you believe is happening?"

A redheaded healer with fair skin and a lithe figure nodded as she got up from her seat. Clearing her throat she looked around at the assembled people. "It is simple…someone managed to get a sample of the virus that threatened vampires not terribly long ago and using their own magic, developed a magic that intends to destroy Faery and everything connected directly from it. At best, we believe we have a few days to unravel the magic that is killing the realm and us but if we do not…" Olivia looked grim. "I believe we can save us all but I fear it will take a great sacrifice for it to happen. "I was able to trace the origins of the magic and we found ourselves miles away at the home of a disgruntled faerie who was not allowed to join the ranks of the healers. His name was Orion and he had wanted to purge faerie of…." Olivia's face went straight to the lone full blooded vamp in the room. "Orion wasn't ever a fan of your kind and thought you and your daughter and wife should be banned. He felt you three were a plague on our realm and in the letter we found, he went on to vow that Faery would be better off destroyed than being tainted by dark creatures. We do not think he meant the magic to destroy Faery, proving our concerns about him being inexperienced. So because of his inexperience with magic and delusions of grandeur, he has unleashed a plague on our realm and our people. Faery will be safe, as he wanted, he hoped. Trouble is, there won't be anyone around to live here…..a plan that has gone terribly awry."

There was a silence. Where they would go from here was still very much in the air. But it was then that one of the healers entered the room, having done some research. "I have found a solution that could help stop this, to save everything. But as with everything, it comes with a price. A heavy price."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

"I know of a possible way to undo that which has been done but it is going to require something great and I am not sure if anyone is ready and willing to risk something so important to save us all….." the thin, graying faerie who had just arrived looked grim and yet there was a air of hope he had brought with him. "I found a spell that can break even the most insidious of magics. The cause of what is happening is the anger and bitterness that Orion felt towards vampires. And so ironically only one of those beings has the ability to stop this."

All eyes turned to the lone vamp in the room and then back to the face of the new arrival. "Eron, are you certain about this? What has to be done? You look less than happy as you stand before us."

"I can safely say that all assembled here has no ill will towards this one here. For he has no only protected our friends here but he has proven trustworthy and fiercely loyal to those he cared about, that he loves. That are on the brink of being destroyed by this vile magic. What we have to do is channel all this sickness, to focus it on something else, someone else, who has the capability to heal fast and who can survive this process. It is our only hope and there is a chance it could fail and if it does….it will not only seal the fates of us faeries and Faery, but…"

"It could kill Eric. " Sookie said as she looked to her right where he sat, looking stoic but determined. "That really is our only chance to save us all…everything?"

"I am afraid so. I have studied a long time and came up with this and only this. There is nothing like this that has happened before, no precedent….he is one of the two most powerful beings walking around in your realm, you yourself Sookie being closely behind…"

"Then let me help. Let me do whatever is needed to help so not everything falls onto him. I am already sick, what have I to lose?" she said, fire in her eyes. "I am not letting him risk his life without me at least trying to help too."

Eron looked moved by her words but shook his head. "Only one can do this and as much as we appreciate your offering, it has to be him and only him. Though there is kindness in him, goodness and love, he is death. And as such, the perfect vessel to take in the death that plagues this realm and its people. What will happen is that once I cast the magic, he will become like a magnet, essentially drawing all the sickness from us and the realm. His rapid healing power and his own brand of magic will hopefully kill that which is drawn into him. Hopefully fast enough that it doesn't overwhelm his body. Strong as he may be, this is some dangerous magic that will happen and I want to be honest that there is a great risk." Eron said as the other healers nodded, looking at the most knowledgeable healer in the realm with reverence. There was a silence as everyone took in what had been said.

She said nothing but took him by the hand and vanished them somewhere more private, their suite in the palace they lived in when visiting Faery. "You Don't have to go along with this. There has to be another way, there has to be….." she said, her voice crackling, knowing deep down that there was no other option and time was running out. The ugly veins that marred her skin were becoming more prevalent and she felt the life slipping away from her being every second that passed.

"I am going through with this, I will not sit back and watch you….any of you…die because of some dead psycho, bitter faerie. It will be fine, it always is, no matter what challenge we have faced…." he looked down at her and pulled her close.

"This time feels different, this is…..this is different." she replied. "No matter how evolved our powers have become over the past months, there are vulnerabilities and this…..this magic could overtake even you." she said.

"But if I don't do this, then what? You wish me to live with the regret of not trying as I mourn for you, for Aurora…Blaze…all of this?" he retorted, a edge to his voice. "I am going through with this and I won't pass on any chance that we may have to end this."

She was touched by his bravery, it always meant a great deal to her and knowing the danger he was willingly about to put himself in…she said nothing as they stood hand in hand for a few moments before she tried to magic them back to the meeting room. But she found herself unable to, appearing in the room for a moment before her magic flickered off. Her light was all but useless and so they had to walk back to the room, she looking despondent, and he looking as if he was likely talking his final walk ever.

 **Chapter 5**

It was evident that time was not on their side, judging by the increasingly sickly pallor that was appearing on the flesh of the faeries, their fair skin paling by the moment. And there came a noise from outside and as they all rushed over to the window overlooking the vast city, they saw a couple faeries drop to their knees, their skin withering before they dissolved, becoming little more than piles of silvery ash before the stunned eyes of those in the palace.

"It's happening faster than I feared…." Olivia said to Eron as he took a quick look at Sookie, who hadn't been able to use her magic to bring herself and Eric back to the meeting room. "She's fading fast….though I think those who have descended from royal blood, as she has, will take somewhat longer to….." Eron didn't want to continue. Instead, he muttered a incantation and released a blast of light that moved like a ripple, fading off through the walls and out through the countryside. "I cast a counter spell…it will at least hopefully slow down things so hopefully no others perish but I fear I may have only bought a hour at most. We need to prepare this spell. Now." he rushed off and returned a few minutes later with some supplies. Candles, crystals, powders and a ceremonial knife with a golden blade and a platinum handled studded with sapphires. Waving a hand, he made the table and chairs zoom to one side of the room allowing for a clear space in which to work. Chains appeared from the ceiling and floor and the scent alone told them all it was only the best.

"Why…..he won't harm anyone? You know he can control himself…look at him now, he isn't exactly chomping down on any of you, is he?" Sookie said as she looked at the silver manacles.

"But we need to take any precautions, I haven't seen this magic, nor know much about it. This has not been done in many lifetimes and I fear the pain of the silver may distract him from the other pain he will likely experience. And I will channel magic through the silver to help him heal as I well know that silver does hamper it. I have thought things through, don't worry….."

Aurora and Blaze were barely able to stand, wanting badly to comfort Sookie who was across the room from them, she herself starting to struggle staying on her feet. "I don't think we have even a hour…." Aurora said as she tried summoning her own magic. Barely a flicker. Same with Blaze. "I feel like hot death…." she muttered, closing her eyes before stumbling to her hands and knees, falling to her side on the floor along with almost all the others in the room. There was a stunned gasp as Olivia herself expired before their eyes. Eron, though pained at seeing a friend perish so quickly, knew he had to keep focus. "We haven't a moment to lose….I need you to be secured in the chains, if you please." he addressed Eric and after having the Viking strip off everything from the waist up, he was secured by the manacles on the floor and from the ceiling. But as much pain as she knew he was in thanks to the silver, Sookie watched as the healer sent a thread of his magic into the chains, which would keep him from being able to break free but wouldn't impede his healing from the silver. She had been at his side the whole time and now, as she saw him about to do something never before attempted, she said a prayer, falling to her knees briefly before standing up again, though it was a struggle.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone but those I care about…..I don't know what's going to happen but if it saves you….it will be worth it." he said, though the burning pain.

"If we make it through this…." she started, shaking her head. "When we make it through this, I am going to make certain that no one here forgets it was a vamp hat saved our people….." she started tearing up, her skin feeling cooler by the moment. Eron gently pulled her away from saying her possible goodbyes, he himself looking ill.

"I hate to end this but I must start while I have the chance." he explained. Restrained while standing, the Viking watched helplessly as he saw the last of the group, save for Eron, fall onto the ground, seemingly out cold and yet not extinguished as Olivia had been. Calling her name out of desperation, he instead found himself face to face with the last healer standing. "I mean no harm to befall you and should thins go to plan…you will forever be in our debt….." Eron had set the candles in a circle around the Viking and set a rough cut crystal in differing colors beside it. Sprinkling powders that smelled like flowers on them, the flames too became multicolored, a light rising from the flames and attaching to the tip of the knife. For the final part of the spell, Eron took the knife and made a shallow cut across the abs of the Viking. The knife dripping with blood, he made a zig zag motion and from the powder and crystals, a glow mingled with the blood, creating a web that appeared in mid air, connecting all those within the palace and outside of the palace as well.

"Everyone is going to be connected…using the crystals grown here in Faery, it will connect the realm with those involved in this terrible illness." Eron explained as he kept his focus on the final part, taking the knife once more, alight with a glow from the web that he created from the blood and ingredients, he put the glowing tip of the knife into the wound that was slowly healing. And thus, he had connected the Viking to the faeries and Faery itself. He made certain the web was strong and though he was about to fall into unconsciousness with the others, Eron knew that he had to have dome this correctly, for none of the others had been obliterated into dust. And yet, he felt like death and the last thing he saw before everything went black was the visible aspects of their illnesses-marks he himself was all too familiar with-starting to dissipate, the thin strings of light coming from their bodies, attached to him. It was then and there that the foul magic was being leeched from the faeries and brought straight into himself. What would happen next was anyone's guess. Though right now, at this moment, not a single soul in the realm was conscious to be able to guess.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

They all opened their eyes at the same moment, their bodies feeling as if they had been born anew. Moonlight was streaming through the windows and though the room was in somewhat of a disarray after the magic that had taken place, Eron was the first back on his feet, seeing out the window even under the moonlight that the damage that had been done was healed. Examining those in the room with him before checking himself, he announced the destruction, the loss of the plague that had so nearly destroyed them all as well as Faery. "It would seem that we have been saved…." he looked at the healers remaining with him. They looked at something before he got their attention. "Go out into the city and ensure that things are in fact back to normal. We will of course have to plan a ceremony for those we lost this day…." he thought briefly of Olivia and the two faeries they had witnessed perishing thanks to the magical plague. The thought that still others may have died as well troubled him greatly. But for now, he needed to tend to the figure that was dangling lifelessly from the scorched silver chains. That the magic infused chains had been singed told Eron how much magic that the Viking had taken upon himself, how dark the magic had been. As much as he wanted to allow his loved ones to approach, he held out a hand.

"I want to see him…I can heal him…..my blood…." Sookie was stopped by the strong and kind arms of Eron, who looked at her, Aurora and Blaze sternly, though not without compassion. "The amount of dark energy, dark magic he has been exposed to….I haven't a clue as to how it has affected him. The physical scars left will heal, of course, but I must isolate him somewhere safer than here….though only three people have the power to banish one straight to the cells…" he glanced at Aurora who looked distressed but obeyed and with a flourish, the chains were empty and gone was her own father, banished to the safety of he secure cells of which not even the likes of he would escape from.

"I am going to see him. Alone." Sookie said firmly.

"I wish you wouldn't, what he is suffering, what he will suffer as he heals I imagine will be violent and not pretty. The chains are removed to allow for faster healing and if you go down there, I suspect you could very well put yourself in danger." Eron said, understanding the fear and frustration she felt.

"He put himself on the line for me….for you…for everything here…and you would deny me going to see him to see if I can help? We are all healed thanks to him and he saved Faery from being destroyed. From our race being destroyed…..I appreciate your concern but you don't know him nearly as well as I do…as we do…" Sookie gestured to her daughter and son in law. "I know I should order the king and queen of Faery around….but I would feel better if you went out and checked on the realm as well. Leave me to what I have to do…I will be fine….." and before anyone could try to protest she vanished herself to the door leading into the cells.

 **Chapter 7**

It was neither too chilly nor hellish hot down here and she had appreciated that her ancestors had designed the cells to be secure but yet they were not monsters to make the cells be foul. Simple, yes, dirty, no. at the far end of the hall, passing a dozen or so other holding cells secured by the most ancient and powerful of magic, she came to find the cell she had looked for. There was no use for a key, only her touch was required to open the bars to the cell and strolling through, she heard the bars close up again, sealing her in with a unpredictable body that seemed to almost shivering on the bed that was provided.

Gingerly, she approached, glad to see the wounds from the silver had healed but the pallor of his skin…..she hadn't expected to see what she was seeing. The veins were thick and black and she cringed as she saw they were moving, almost as if there were small snakes under his skin. She sensed that he was trying to heal, to prevent this great illness from him but it was clear it was a challenge. One she feared he was losing.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she saw his back was turned to her and felt the slight tremors from his body. "Eric…it's me…I cam to take care of you…." she didn't know how to start this conversation, if he was even aware she was here. But he turned to face her and she nearly jumped at the sight. His blue eyes were tinged with the darkness permeating his body and there was a hunger, a almost feral look to him as he looked at her.

"You shouldn't be here…..not until I can get well again….." he said in a hushed tone, turning his back to her again. Seeing him this sick, this vulnerable was trying enough to her but as he had spoken, in a voice so weak, it was breaking her heart into pieces. "I thought it was bad having hep v…but this…this twisted version of it…seems like…..I can't control myself….you need to leave." he said as he got to his feet, trying to put distance between himself and her. But she had no fear, rounding the bed herself and taking his hands into hers, sensing the pain he was in, the sacrifice he had made evident in his spirit and body.

"I am not leaving until you let me help you….what you did was by far one of the bravest things I have seen you do and I've seen a lot of crazy shit from you." she said, her voice threatening to crack with emotion, helping him try to stay on his feet, ignoring the fact that he looked about ready to either try devouring her or falling over. She couldn't imagine what it was like having such foul magic absorbed into a solitary body. He pulled away from her touch as she went to help him on the bed and guide him to the silky bedding. something deep inside was telling her that something was not right, that as hard as this had been on him, he should have been healed by now and it was as his hand slipped from hers and he fell into a catatonic state, tears of panic flowed as she pleaded for whatever help she could have. And it was them she saw the ring on his hand that rested on his right ring finger that started to pulse with a glow. And there, before her was her grandfather. A friendly spirit that she desperately needed and wanted to see and yet had not expected to.

"Niall…..how….I mean I am glad to see you but I need help and-"

"I know you need help and that is why I am here. This ring is a conduit to the Summerlands and so here I am, come to help save him. Because unfortunately, not even your love and magic is enough to bring him from the brink. He certainly took one for the team, I have to say….." Niall glanced at the unconscious vamp on the bed. "together, you and I can heal him but it requires something extra and I am not sure if he or you would be glad to hear the price." Niall glanced at the ring and she understood.

"The magic of the ring…..such rare magic and it is the price to save him….he wouldn't have the power to walk in the daytime or enter Faery ever again unless it was nighttime….." Sookie put two and two together and sighed.

"Well, I am certain he would rather lose the sun…again…than be…." she didn't want to finish her thought, they both knew full well what she had been getting at. "Life is everything for him and I am sure this is a price he would want to pay if it meant staying around and being a smartass." she wiped tears away from her face, tears she hadn't realized had fallen. "Whenever you're ready…."

"Call on your light and I will use my spirit light….together we will destroy that which is within him and is killing him…..and then the ring will amplify it, use its magic to finish the job. When it is done, I will have returned to where I must go and he may be out for some time….but he will be well…I can promise you that. I am very proud of you…all of you for doing what you have, you have all done me proud and I want you to know if you should ever need guidance, the passage to the Summerlands is accessible in the Glades."

She frowned as she thought about the lush, lagoon area and instantly knew where he was talking about. "Behind the waterfalls?" and seeing the slight smirk on his face, she allowed herself a moment to smile back. "I always felt there was something about that place….but thank you all the same for confirming that I felt…"

He smiled and said nothing and after a few minutes, there came a humming to the room, a light and when the light faded, she saw the spirit of her grandfather gone, the remains of the enchanted ring on the floor in a pile of fine metal dust. But the most staggering thing she now saw was on the bed. Not a race of the wicked illness remained and it was as if nothing had happened. Though clearly out cold, she knew it would take some time..

 **Epilogue**

She had said her goodbyes to her family and thanked Eron profusely for his help./ though they had offered to spell their quite to become light tight, she had preferred to return to their private home. Glad that her family, the people and the realm of Faery were healthy again, she had brought herself and Eric straight back into their bedroom, the Viking being out cold still and she as worried as she could possibly be. Not that she hadn't trusted the words from her grandfather but she knew she couldn't; rest until he was up and about again.. Hours passed and then a few days. Never straying far from his side, she had take time off of work to remain home. And on the fourth agonizing day and feeling emotionally exhausted, she had taken a spot on the bed, her back facing him and she started drifting off to sleep. Something tingled on her back, something through the fabric of her tank top she was wearing. And it was certainly not unpleasant, but it was enough to rouse her out of the half asleep state she was in. flipping herself around, she had hoped and prayed that it had been what she thought and sure enough, she found herself looking right into the playful if not still a bit tired face of her Viking.

"I thought I was going to step my game up a bit to get you up." he said teasingly as she hugged him with relief. There was a silence as he waited for her to reply. "I take it maybe you missed me a little?"

She finally looked at him and she had never felt so relieved. "You have no idea what was lost for this to happen, do you? I don't know if you were able to hear anything when you were out cold but….."

He looked to where the ring had once rested and he nodded. "I was aware of everything being said I heard everything you and your grandfather discussed. I would gladly give up anything and everything to keep my loved ones safe…..and I did, did I not? Not to say what I just endured was a picnic but I have suffered far worse, surprisingly enough."

"Not too surprising." she replied as she examined his chest closely, as if still fearful that somehow there was a lingering trace of the sickness there. Finally, she became less tense and was able to lay back on her own pillow, looking sideways at him. "You not only saved my life for the millionth time-"

"Is there a award for that?"

She rolled her eyes and continued with a small smile on her face. "You saved my life and your daughter and Blaze and all of Faery. And yet you gave up being able to return there, at least in the daytime when it is at its most beautiful….it may not seem like big sacrifice to you but it was a sacrifice and what you endured…." she was stopped from continuing by a pair of fingers to her lips.

"I paid a price I was more than willing to pay. I would be better off with my family than losing them all and you know that well enough…..I don't think I would even want to go on if I had lose all of you…." he needn't say anything else as it was her turn to shush him with a pair of fingers and they remained silent for hours, wanting only to enjoy the peace after the calamity that once again they had managed to avoid. Though neither believed in luck, they both couldn't help but wonder when their good fortune would, if ever, run out.

 **THE END**


End file.
